


Thankful For You

by Wings4_Moi2



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: A little plot and a lil smut, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Thanksgiving, it aint even that long idk y it took me so long to write this, lol this is late asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings4_Moi2/pseuds/Wings4_Moi2
Summary: Now Franklin felt like he could read Lamar pretty well, they had been best friends since they were kids and had secretly been in a relationship for more than a couple of months. So that glazed over stare Lamar had been giving him for the past couple minutes? Yea, Franklin knew what that meant.





	Thankful For You

**Author's Note:**

> *punts this late ass thanksgivin fic at you* 
> 
> lol i have been havin sum major writers block so i saw an ig post about fuckin in the bathroom on thanksgivin and i had to write sumthin with framar. this has no correlation to verdant what so ever. this story does take place after ending c though. 
> 
> i figured that i should at least get this fic out before the end of november, and i did so mission acomplished. 
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy~

His parents weren’t exactly available, he wasn’t close with his aunt and the rest of his family didn’t even live in Los Santos. So for most of his life, Franklin had always been warmly welcomed in the Davis’ household for Thanksgiving. 

 

Even though he couldn’t see them, he had been getting texts and calls from his actual family members all day. Aunt Denise even sent something, one of those Happy Thanksgiving pictures you could easily find online, but at least it was something. He responded to all of them accordingly before going to get dressed. After a hot shower, he donned himself in a form fitting olive sweater, black joggers and sneakers. Not too casual but not too formal either. He spritzed on a bit of cologne and grabbed his car keys and wallet before heading out. 

 

~ 

 

Parking the car he looked ahead at the commotion coming from Lamar’s house. Lamar’s place had a lot of parking space, but Lamar also had a lot of family, so every crack and corner that could be filled up was taken. Franklin had just decided that he would park his car in his old house’s driveway and make the small little walk up L’s. 

 

Locking the car door, he walked up the sideway, the closer he got the louder the noise got. A couple of Lamar’s uncle’s were outside on plastic lawn chairs, smoking and talking shit around dice. They recognized Franklin, happily acknowledging him and Franklin returned the gesture before making his way inside the house. 

 

It was just like every other year, always a little chaotic. Babies crying, little kids running around and acting up. The teens were as usual on their phones, evading questions about school and other things from their seniors. Half of the older crowd herded around the TV watching the football game and the other in the kitchen, trying to finish the dinner. Franklin turned on his phone real quick to check the time and it read around four o’clock. Which he laughed at a little because Lamar’s mom said that they would try to have food out by three, but that clearly didn’t happen, he thought fondly. Just like every year. 

 

“Wassup ya’ll?” 

 

A chorus of warm greetings came his way as he hugged and dapped up Lamar’s family members. He lifted up Jordan, one of L’s cousins, who had been quietly looking up at him. 

 

He held out his fist to the little boy. “Wassup lil homie?” 

 

Jordan bumped his small little fist against his. “Nothin’ much.” he mumbled. The little boy had always been quiet and shy, so Franklin was use to that. He set the boy down. 

 

“You seen Mrs.Davis?” 

 

He nodded before pointing to the kitchen. Franklin made his way to the kitchen where the heat had increased ten times fold. The woman maneuvered expertly around each other, moving pot’s and pan’s of food to the table. He watched as Lamar’s mom takes the mac and cheese out the oven and eyed greedily at the cheese as it bubbled on the top. 

 

“Happy Thanksgiving Mrs. Davis.” 

 

She set the dish on the counter and smiled, bright and happy. “Happy Thanksgiving baby.” She pulled him in for a tight hug which almost knocked the wind outta him. He breathlessly chuckled as they let go. 

 

Wiping at her forehead with the towel she had around her neck she sighed. It wasn’t a tired sigh but a content one. “How you been baby?” 

 

They talked for a little, catching up with each other before the older woman deemed she had to finish everything so everyone could eat. Franklin opened his mouth to ask something, but the woman but him to the punch.

 

“Lamar should be in his room.” she didn’t even bother with looking at him, preoccupied with the food.

 

Franklin closed his mouth before nodding and making his way down the hall to Lamar’s room. It was quieter in this part of the house, so he could hear the faint sound of Lamar’s TV playing.  
Grabbing the doorknob, he twisted it, but it didn’t give. He then knocked on the door.

 

“L. It’s me.” 

 

“Who’s ‘it’s me’?” A familiar voice on the other side answered. Franklin rolled his eyes. 

 

“It’s Franklin, smartass nigga.” 

 

The door immediately opened and Franklin was hastily pulled inside. As the door was quietly shut and locked behind them, seconds later he was face to face with a smiling Lamar. His eyes trailed down at his boyfriend, attire casual and comfy. A wife beater, baggy jeans and some sneakers. Something Lamar wore a lot, but he still looked good. Damn good. The taller man gently bumped noses with him.

 

“Hey.” 

 

Franklin wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist and brought him closer before giving him a kiss on the lips. 

 

“Hey baby.”

 

Lamar has always been a constant light in his life, no matter how annoying the other man could be. The taller man knew him like no other, seen him at his worst and tried to give him his best when times were hard. Lamar’s presence gave him something to look forward to on lonely days, constant laughter and reassurance when he wasn’t feeling himself. He was truly thankful for his best friend, his boyfriend.

 

Lamar childishly tugged him towards the bed. “Watch the game with me. Niggas bein loud as hell in the livin’ room.” 

 

Franklin snickered and let himself be lead to the bed before laying down. Lamar quietly cuddled up next to him and it was peaceful until he remembered that this was a football game he was watching. LS Pounders verses San Andreas Magnetics. The whole house was in favor of the latter. So of course Lamar wasn’t to happy when one of their players fumbled the ball. 

 

“Mannn, these niggas playin’ like trash today!” he exclaimed loudly, and from what little Franklin could hear through the walls, the whole house was shouting out similar statements. “Wasn’t no one even on him, how he dropped that shit.” He smacked his teeth and pressed closer into Franklin, eyes still glued to the TV. Franklin simply looked down at the man and smiled. 

 

~ 

 

“Ya’ll hush so we can bless the food!” 

 

The chattering came to a halt and Lamar’s uncle, Uncle Harris, looked over to make sure everyone was at attention before he started. 

 

“Everyone bow your heads.” 

 

As heads went down, the older man began to say grace. Franklin wouldn’t have much of a problem with it, if Uncle Harris didn’t always take so long to bless the food. Franklin could see some family members lift up their heads and smack their teeth in annoyance. He caught sight of Lamar rolling the fuck outta his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself. Grace went on for another couple seconds before Uncle Harrison finally closed the prayer. 

 

“Now, let’s dig in!” 

 

~ 

 

Now Franklin felt like he could read Lamar pretty well, they had been best friends since they were kids and had secretly been in a relationship for more than a couple of months. So that glazed over stare Lamar had been giving him for the past couple minutes? Yea, Franklin knew what that meant.

 

He still couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at his boyfriend, silently asking Lamar if he was really sure he wanted to do that with practically his whole family in the house. But Lamar just dip his head in a yes.

 

As much as Franklin was dying to eat, there was plenty of food. He would just get some afterwards. Let’s hope people weren’t being greedy and already making to go plates. 

 

Lamar nodded towards the direction of his personal bathroom down the hall and winked before casually making his way over there. Franklin willed himself to wait a minute or two before following, telling some bullshit excuse that he needed to make an important business call to Lamar’s mom when she asked him where he was going. A necessary lie in Franklin’s opinion, she didn’t need to know that he was about to have her son bent over his bathroom sink. 

 

Everyone else was so preoccupied with getting their food that slipping down the hall and into Lamar’s bathroom unseen was too easy. Franklin locked the door as soon as he entered and pressed Lamar against the counter. Lamar gave a light laugh as Franklin tickled him with beard, teasing him. 

 

“Yo ass couldn’t wait till after everyone left?” 

 

Lamar shook his head unabashedly. “Nope.” 

 

Franklin smirked before he gave a searing kiss to the man, who returned it with no hesitation. His tongue slipped into Lamar’s mouth easily, exploring the familiar territory. The hands he had on the taller man’s waist trailed down to his ass, grabbing each cheek respectively and squeezing at them. Grinding their hips together, he already felt themselves harden against each other.

 

He broke off, a little out of breath. “Why here?” Hands trailing up underneath Lamar’s thin wife beater and bunching it up past his nipples, he found a hard bud at pinched at it, getting a soft gasp out of Lamar. Franklin peppered kisses down the tattooed neck and sucked at a spot that he knew drove Lamar up a wall.

 

“Someone’s sleepin’ in my room. Think it’s my aunt.” Lamar whispered huskily and shuffled off his pants and boxers.Franklin followed suit, putting their clothes on top of the closed toilet seat. Lamar quickly dug around in his cabinet before pulling out the bottle of lube and shoving it in Franklin's direction. He bent over the cabinet and cheekily looked over his shoulder at Franklin. He shook his ass teasingly, knowing Franklin was watching closely.

 

“You finna fuck me or what?” 

 

“I don’t know. I was thinkin’ bout gettin’ somethin’ to eat…” 

 

Lamar frowned cutely in annoyance. “Dog come on. I want you inside me.” he whispered.

 

Franklin felt another wave of lust fall over him as he coated his fingers in lube and warmed it up a little with his hands. 

 

“You so demandin’.” 

 

He circled Lamar’s hole and watched the man’s body shiver at the initial touch. When a finger passed the ring of muscle, Lamar let out a groan, which Franklin smirked at. He leaned over and kissed at Lamar’s back.

 

“Unless you want someone catchin’ us,” he whispered, his finger still working diligently in opening Lamar up all the while, “I suggest yo ass stay quiet.” He added another finger, crossing them and snickered as Lamar’s knees buckled. 

 

“Fuck you.” the lanky man shakily countered. Franklin added a bit more lube before going back in, wanting to make sure he opened Lamar up properly.

 

Lamar panted quietly as he kicked backwards at Franklin's shin. “Nigga hurry the fuck up.” he pleaded needly. Franklin decided to stop playing around and finished opening Lamar up, working his way up to three fingers. He pulled them out and grabbed some more lube before coating himself, relieving the building tension on his length. He wiped the remaining lube of on some toilet paper before grabbing at his boyfriend's ass cheeks, pulling them apart to look at wet hole, clenching and unclenching, waiting to grab onto something. Lamar groan softly at Franklin’s lewdness. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“I’ve been ready grandpa, hurry the fuck up.”

 

Lamar bounced with anticipation and Franklin laughed before grabbing that narrow hip, positioning himself, and slowly sliding in. The motion was something he never got tired of, watching Lamar greedily swallow around his dick. When he bottomed out, Lamar gasp before twisting his body and using a hand to grab him by the sweater and bringing him into a sloppy, kiss. Franklin tugged at Lamar’s bottom lip with his teeth before pulling off, as he began pushing into the man at steady pace, smugly observing Lamar as he began unravel. The slide was smooth and slick thanks to Franklin’s quick preparation. The taller man arched his back, the muscles there contracting beautifully as the onslaught of strokes continued.

 

Lamar let out a whined, worrying his swollen bottom lip. A series of ‘fucks’ and ‘oh shit’ fell from the man’s mouth in low barely control pitches. 

 

Watching Lamar try to keep quiet was honestly hilarious, just because it was Lamar. The gangbanger was loud in everything he did. Especially during sex. He purposely hit at the taller man’s prostate for split second and got the reaction he was looking for, a sharp moan that was muffled immediately by Lamar himself, who slapped his hand over his mouth. He removed his hand from his mouth and held on tighter to the sink as Franklin continued to fuck into him.

 

“Ah fuck,” Franklin lowly groan, Lamar catching him off guard for a second as he began to roll his hips back on his dick, meeting his hard thrusts. This only stirred Franklin on as he began to move his hips, not wasting any time at hitting that special little bundle of nerves in Lamar. 

 

“H-harder.” Lamar’s voice stuttered, and Franklin could only oblige, hips speeding up. Lamar grabbed a hold of his dick, stroking in time with the thrust. Hotly panting against each other’s mouth’s, they moved together with efficiency but also urgency. If they took too long, people might get suspicious. 

 

Then tell tale signs of the end began to creep up on them. It all began to happen at once. Franklin felt his pace falter, thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier. His balls tighten just as Lamar’s voice began to get even more desperate. 

 

“F-fuck Frank, I’m close, I’m so fuckin’ close-,” Lamar begin to clench and spasm around him and he knew that the man was almost done for. He snuck a hand around Lamar to help the man to completion and with a couple more strokes, Lamar bit his knuckles and came with low satisfied grunt. Of all the places it could of ended up on, the cum splattered on the door bathroom cabinet.

 

Franklin pulled out, because coming in Lamar would be a fucking mess and they were not in the right place to do so. He should of put a condom on he thought to himself briefly, but Lamar didn’t miss a beat as he dropped down to knees and proceeded to jack him off like his life depended on it. Franklin tried to protest but Lamar just told him to shut the fuck up and wantonly stuck out his tongue.

 

“Come for me baby.”

 

Hips fucking swiftly into Lamar’s hand and seconds later he came with a hiss, cum painting Lamar’s face. And Lamar continue to stroke him until he was finished, the last drops of cum landing on his tongue.

 

Lamar open his eyes, thankfully none of Franklin's spent got anywhere close to them. “You good?” the man asked casually. 

 

Franklin looked down at the man in adoration. Bringing the man up by the chin, they kissed each other gingerly on the lips, him tasting himself on Lamar’s lips. “Have I ever told you that I love you.” 

 

Lamar smirked at him. “All the time homie.” Franklin wet a small clean hand towel Lamar had in the bathroom with warm water and brought the taller man’s face towards him. 

 

“Awww you finna wipe yo cum off my face. That’s so romantic dog.” the taller man faked cooed and they both snickered at each other as they cleaned up. They made sure they tidy up everywhere, the bathroom and themselves, to the best of their abilities. In comfortable silence they put their clothes back on, checking their appearances in the mirror. Everything in order, they share one last kiss. 

 

“Love you grandpa.” Lamar smiled. It warmed Franklin’s heart.

 

“Love you too.” Franklin watched his boyfriend exit the bathroom and check his surroundings before deeming the coast was clear and walking into the kitchen. Franklin waited a few minutes before following. 

 

~

 

To be completely honest, that was a little ballsy of them. Especially for Lamar. He remembers in the first stages of his relationship, Lamar was so paranoid of being affectionate in public, afraid that people would see them. Now they were fucking each other in a bathroom with his whole family in the house. Oh how things change.

 

Luckily, it seemed like everyone else was so busy talking to each other that they didn’t even notice their absence. The two sat in the kitchen, quietly eating and talking amongst themselves.

 

“Glad these niggas ain’t eat everythin’ up.” Lamar mumbled, cutting himself a thick slice of ham that was entirely to big and shoving it in his mouth.

 

“I know that’s right.” There wasn’t anybody else in the kitchen so he let himself speak his mind. “I am hungry as hell. Fuckin’ worked up my appetite.” 

 

“I put that ass to work.” Is what Lamar probably smugly said, but it was muffled with all that food in his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk. Franklin rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yea right. If anythin’ I was givin’ yo ass that work.” He cheekily shoved some ham in his mouth. Lamar, having no retort, kicked him underneath the table. Franklin hissed, dropping his fork in his plate.

 

Just then, Lamar’s grandma, Grandma Gale, slowly padded into the kitchen, new wig, beer in one hand and cigarette in the other. She lit up when she saw them. 

 

“Look at my handsome babies!” she looked to be a little tipsy but still conscience as she hugged them and sat down with them at the table. “ I haven't seen y’all all afternoon! Where you two went?” 

 

“Um-“ 

 

Franklin cut in smoothly, not wanting to watch Lamar stumble over his words. “Went outside for a walk.” 

 

“In this weather? Damn.That’s good though. Every lil bit of exercise count. Don’t end up like my old ass,” she took a puff of her cigarette without missing a beat, “doctors told my ass I need to start makin’ better choices, I told his ass, what’s the point now that I’m 80? Finna die sooner or later.” 

 

“Grandma,” Lamar softly chided. “Don’t talk like that.” 

 

She shrugged. “It’s the truth baby.” She took a sip of her beer. “I ain’t gettin’ any younger though. So where my grandkids at you two? Better yet, ya’ll got a special someone in y’all lives?” 

 

They were still considered young by many in the house. So they had gotten questions like this for a while the past couple years. It was different this year though, seeing as that they were together. Franklin and Lamar shared a quick glance that was cut short, Lamar blushing as he looked down at his plate and shuffled his food around. Franklin gently tapped his knee against Lamar’s knee, in a weird way of comfort. 

 

“I’m seein’ someone,” Franklin started surprising everyone at the table, including himself, “they just shy, so you might have to wait a lil till you meet them.” 

 

“That’s great baby! I’ll be waitin’ on it.” the older woman beamed. “What about you Lamar-“ 

 

“GALE!” someone called from the living room. 

 

“WHAT HENRY!” 

 

“AIN’T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE GETTIN’ US MORE CIGARETTES?” 

 

“YO ASS CAN WAIT!” despite her words she still got up to get the other pack of cigarettes on the counter and shuffled out the kitchen in annoyance. 

 

“Don’t you be gettin’ smart with me nigga, I’ll smack the shit outta yo ass.” The quick quip came from her in the living room a couple seconds later and when she didn’t come back, Franklin deemed that she had forgotten about the conversation. 

 

He saw Lamar visibly un-tense next to him, letting out a soft chuckle. “Thought you was gonna tell her. I was contemplatin’ jumpin out the window.” 

 

“I mean, I didn’t want to lie to her, but I didn’t tell her straight up who I was talkin’ about. You fine.” Lamar wasn’t exactly ready to tell his family about them yet and Franklin was fine with that. He would wait as long as it takes. Franklin held up his fork of cranberry sauce which Lamar had been eyeing for a good second, even though the man clearly had his own on his plate.

 

“Here, you greedy ass nigga.” 

 

~

 

Gale walked out the kitchen and turned the corner that goes into the living room in irritation, throwing the pack of cigarettes at Henry. 

 

“Don’t you be gettin’ smart with me nigga, I’ll smack the shit outta yo ass.” 

 

The room chuckled at her comment before going back to their conversation. Resting her hand on the sofa’s armrest, her hand touched something sticky and she smacked her teeth before going to the guest bathroom to clean her hands. She wet a paper towel and cleaned what she assumed was candy, off the leather couch. She quietly turned around to head back to the kitchen to throw away the paper towel and finish her conversation with Lamar and Franklin. 

 

“Here, you greedy ass nigga.”

 

Something told her to hang back, and she did, peeking around the corner. 

 

Franklin offered his fork of cranberry sauce to Lamar, and the latter let himself be fed. Lamar smiled before leaning in for a quick kiss, which Franklin met him halfway for. Lamar licked his lips and hummed. 

 

“You taste like cranberries.” 

 

“No shit.” Franklin chuckled as he continued to eat his food.

 

The two were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn’t even noticed her, which was good. She stopped eavesdropping and turned around, silently making her way back to the living room. 

 

That explained...so much actually. Those two were joined at the hip. And the way they looked at each other was just so, loving. She stood in the doorway of the living room, intended on stopping people from going into the kitchen to disturb the two. 

 

She felt her heart pull a little. They reminded her of herself when she was younger. Gale and her ‘roommate’ Sasha, who was in actuality her girlfriend for more than a three decades, where just the same. They never did get to tell the family about them though, Gale thought sadly to herself. Sasha had gotten into a car accident one night on her way home with a drunk driver. She die at the hospital. 

 

Hopefully their story will be happier than hers. She leaned against the wall and took a sip of her beer. They had a lot of time.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, tell me wat u think :D


End file.
